Un regard
by Liamene
Summary: Cette fois-ci, il leur avait suffit d'un regard brulant.


**Voilà un petit One-Shot qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.**

 **C'est assez court mais il ne fallait pas que ça soit plus long. C'est suffisant pour exprimer leurs sentiments. De toute façon, ces deux là n'ont jamais eu besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient ;)**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Deux corps qui s'emmêlent, une respiration irrégulière et des larmes. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû en arriver là ? C'était leurs lentes agonies, leurs douleurs et leurs mots trop longtemps cachés qui s'exprimaient. C'était leurs malheurs et leurs peurs qui hurlaient et qui se déversaient hors de leurs corps. Une étreinte brutale. Eternel. Comme deux aimants qui avaient été trop longtemps séparer.

Leurs bouches se lièrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues menaient une danse intense et brutale. C'était comme si leur vie dépendait de cet instant. Comme si, les années à attendre, les années à espérer et à désespérer, les années de frustration et de colère étaient derrière eux. Comme si, ils avaient tout oublié.

Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Les vivants ne sont pas morts.

Et eux, qu'étaient-ils eux ? Ni mort, ni vivant. Juste là, à se caresser avec hâte, à se retirer un à un leur vêtement déchirer et couvert de boue, à s'embrasser. Encore, car ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Le peu d'habits qui leur restaient avaient été arraché par le besoin pressant. Leurs hématomes et coupures ne les aidaient pas et, la douleur leur rappelait que oui, ils vivaient et que, oui, pour Sasuke, cela signifiait beaucoup de choses. Bonnes ou mauvaises, cela dépendait de cet instant.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et, leurs regards se croisèrent. D'un bleu profond à un noir sombre. Et des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes chez Naruto comme chez Sasuke. Même si cela pouvait être impensable. Le brun vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Son ami.

Ami ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Plus rien. Plus rien n'avaient de signification. Et, dans un souffle, ils se lièrent, se pénétrèrent et, la brutalité se mit à recouler dans leurs veines. Encore plus profondément, encore plus violemment. Sasuke avait toujours voulu faire mal à Naruto. C'était vitale, c'était une habitude. Peut être est ce la dernière qui lui restait ?

Et Naruto savait toujours comme encaisser, comment réagir face à ce déserteur perdu et seul. Et, il se prenait les coups de bassin de l'Uchiha en grognant et gémissant sombrement. Comme une promesse. Comme pour l'avertir que la prochaine fois, il lui montrera qu'il sait lui aussi comment faire mal.

En attendant, leurs larmes se mélangèrent à leurs sueurs. Leurs peaux nues, parsemées de blessures et de bleues se caressèrent et se touchèrent comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Elles se connaissaient déjà, elles s'aimaient déjà. Sasuke ignorait les plaintes du blond. Il aimait rentrer et ressortir si vite, si profondément en Naruto. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Et après ? Que se passerait il après ?

Après, ils s'en foutaient. Il vivait au présent. Là, dans l'hôpital de Konoha. Juste après l'excitation de leur dernier combat où ils avaient tout les deux perdus, où ils avaient tous les deux gagnés. Ils c'étaient juste regardés, longtemps, sans un mot, puis, dans un souffle, un gémissement, une plainte.

Un regard perçant, un regard plein d'envie et, ils c'étaient jetés dessus. Sans savoir où ils iraient. Sans savoir ce qui se passera après. Ils c'étaient juste jetés dessus et il faisait l'amour comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Dans un moment, une seconde, un instant brulant. Souvent, après s'être battu parce que ils aimaient ça, cette adrénaline, cette excitation.

Mais là, juste un regard.

Naruto ne pleurait plus, il avait compris. Tout n'était pas fini. Tout était encore à construire. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient perdus dans des larmes et des cheveux noirs qui valsaient en rythme avec ses coups de bassin. Lui aussi, il avait compris mais, il ne voulait pas tout recommencer. Il voulait juste que le temps s'arrête pour toujours.

Lentement, Naruto vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun. A ce contacte, Sasuke s'immobilisa et, osa pour une énième fois, croiser le bleu des yeux du blond. Celui-ci se redressa. Il savait que c'était à lui de reprendre la relève et, il poussa l'Uchiha pour qu'il s'allonge et, sans que leur corps ne se soit quitter une seule fois, Naruto reprit les vint et vient en faisant glisser le sexe de son rival en lui de plus en plus vite. Sasuke ne put qu'attraper les hanches du blond pour approfondir chaque pénétration. Et, ensemble ils gémissaient. Ensemble, ils se cambraient. Ensemble. Toujours.

Quand leurs jouissances les firent hurler de plaisir une dernière fois. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Leurs respirations accélérées faisaient soulever leur cage thoracique, et leur yeux mi-clos peinaient pour rester ouvert. Naruto roula sur le côté et fit glisser le sexe vide de Sasuke de son intimité.

Il sentit le sperme coulait entre ses jambes et son bras se posa sur ses yeux. Son souffle était encore saccagé, irrégulier. Il devait se lever, il devait s'essuyer et retourner dans son lit car le jour commençait à se lever et le personnel de l'hôpital n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Son bras glissa et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir que Sasuke le regardait. Ils commençaient à avoir froid car leur excitation diminuait et la transpiration de leur corps refroidissait. Leurs joues étaient mouillées de larmes et le gout de salive étrangère dans leur bouche les faisaient frémir. L'odeur du sexe et de l'envie flottait encore dans la pièce.

Naruto sourit comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sasuke détourna le visage, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et ce n'était pas non plus adresser à Sasuke. C'était les pensées de Naruto qu'il exprimait à haute voix et Sasuke sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre car, il savait que tout sera oublié.

Encore. Toujours. Il se redressa et, comme si c'était la chose la plus dur au monde, il tira sur le drap du lit pour s'essuyer grâce à sa seule main valide. Naruto le regarda faire. Lui, avait trop mal pour se redresser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui dit dans un souffle :

\- Je t'aime.

Sasuke s'immobilisa et regarda le blond. Son cœur se mit à battre brutalement, douloureusement. Pourquoi est ce que Naruto disait toujours des mots qui compliquaient la vie du brun ? Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Petit à petit, son regard se voilait et il repensa aux rares personnes qu'ils l'avaient aimé.

Ses parents. Son frère. Karin. Sakura et toutes ses filles de Konoha dont il ne se rappelait même pas de leur prénom. Ce n'était pas bon de l'aimer car, il n'avait jamais rien donner en retour. Mais Naruto ? Il lui avait tant donné. De la haine. De la colère. De la tristesse. De la douleur. De la passion.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre lit. Il se mit sous les couettes sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller et il tourna le dos à Naruto. Et, le blond savait déjà quel réaction il allait avoir mais, depuis toutes ses années, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour le lui dire.

Néanmoins, il se sentit mal, triste et, il se tira vers le coussin pour s'allonger à son tour en lui tournant le dos. Voilà où est ce qu'il en était. Maintenant, tout était oublié jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Sasuke restait au village mais, Naruto était il vraiment heureux ? Il ne savait pas.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, la voix grave de l'Uchiha résonna :

\- Oui. Je le sais, Naruto.

Et, le lendemain était différent. Juste avant la fin, le début d'un nouveau départ. Naruto voulait hurler de joie car, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas seul. Pour une fois, il avait une réponse. Des mots. Il savait que Sasuke avait entendu, au fond de ses ténèbres, ses paroles pleines d'espoir.

* * *

 **Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis ;) 3**


End file.
